For the Love of Kakashi
by LadyVikin
Summary: If you had asked me what love was back then, I'd tell you that love was something that kept you warm and made you feel safe inside. If you had asked me what it was right now, I'd tell you that love was something that could end you and threatened your loved ones. This story isn't really about me; it was about a boy that I had fallen in love with. Kakashi Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**First off I'd like to say that this is a spin off to "Life of a Blooming Flower" but it's more focused on how Sayuri and Kakashi met. I will still be writing the other story so don't worry :D**

**This won't be a long story, mainly because it's a spin off. So it might be 10 to 20 chapters I don't know yet.**

**I don't own Naruto! Only Sayuri!**

**So without further ado, on with the story :D**

_If you had asked me what love was back then, I'd tell you that love was something that kept you warm and made you feel safe inside._

_If you had asked me what it was right now, I'd tell you that love was something that could end you and threatened your loved ones._

_This story isn't really about me; it was about a boy that I had fallen in love with. Kakashi Hatake._

Chapter One

"_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine and man cannot live without love"_

_-Max Muller_

My mother always told me, love at first sight was an amazing and rare thing. She told me that when you lock eyes with a person and your heart stops that's when you know you're in love.

Well that happened to me.

On the first day of school, I had met Rin and Obito. They were my first real friends. Rin had always been the nicest and sweetest one in our group while Obito was the most loudest and cheerful one. I was the quietest and shyest of the group, mainly because I never really had friends before, due to the fact that I and my mother always moved around to different villages.

On one spring day, I was walking with Rin. She had planned on showing me a cherry blossom that only blossoms on a certain season each year.

"I think you'll love the tree, Sayuri-chan." Rin said while smiling at me.

We had finally arrived to the place where the tree was. I looked up and saw the most beautiful tree ever. But I noticed something odd about it.

There was a boy with silver hair sitting among one of the branches of the tree.

I looked over to Rin, "Who is he?" I asked. I saw that Rin was blushing. She shook off her dazed look and turned towards me.

"That's Kakashi Hatake." she said, while sneaking another peak at him.

I raised an eyebrow. He looked about the same age as us, maybe a year older. But I never saw him in any of my classes.

"You're probably wondering why you don't see him class, aren't you?" Rin asked, giggling.

I nodded. "Yeah, did he already graduate?"

"Yupp, he was the smartest one in our class, so he was bumped up to the grade level above us."

_Wow, just how smart was he?_

Sensing someone staring at him, he opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

My heart stopped, my voice caught my throat. The whole world stopped when he laid his eyes on me.

He was the most handsome boy I have ever seen. His black eyes were casting a spell on me, hypnotizing me into its on abyss.

I felt heat rushing up my neck to meet my cheeks. He broke our eye contact when he jumped off the branch and stood in front of us.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" He said coldly.

I gasped and averted my gaze "N-nothing."

He scoffed "Yeah right whatever, just move out of my way." I did as I was told and moved aside to let him through.

I watched him walk off in silent. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I stiffened and looked over at Rin.

She smiled "Don't worry about Kakashi-kun. He's always like that."

I nodded and smiled back. "We should head back. Obito is probably waiting for us at the dango shop. You know how he is."

We both laughed and headed towards the village to go meet up with him.

Unaware of a certain sliver head boy following them.

-Two months later-

It had been a while since I first saw Kakashi. My heart even fluttered when I think about him. I had told my mother about him. Telling her how the world stopped when I met his eyes.

"Its love at first sight." she told me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I didn't know what love was. I was only thirteen for crying out loud! I shouldn't be thinking about love, I was too young.

"You're never too young to experience love, darling." mother told me.

My mother and father met when she was fourteen and he was sixteen. She told me that she fell in love with him that first time he saw him. Both of them had gotten close after getting to know each other. I mean they got married when she turned sixteen. And after being married for two years, I showed up. Mom told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her and dad. But something happened right after I was born. Father had been off on a mission, when he got killed. My mother was so devastated. The love of her life was gone. The only thing she had left of him was me. My mother cherished me with her whole heart until this day.

-Four months later-

Today was the day we were assigned on teams. I was on a team with Might Gai and Anko Mitarashi. They were both fun to be around, especially Gai.

I had heard that Rin and Obito got on a team with Kakashi. I was both jealous and sad, one reason being that they would always be around him and the other reason was that I wasn't one their team.

Gai came over to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "What do you say me and you go train? We can become stronger and more youthful together!"

My sweat dropped. If that was a wait for him to flirt with a girl, I'd hate to see what he would be like dating a girl.

I smiled weakly at him. "No thanks Gai-san. I have other things to do right now."

Gai frowned but nodded understanding.

When I started walking away, I swear I heard him say "I'll get you one day! Just you wait Sayuri; I'll make you fall in love with my power of youth!"

I sighed._ Could this day get any weirder?_

I was walking to the dango shop when I saw Kakashi with a girl, who seemed to be one of his fan girls confessing her love for him.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your annoying voice, just go away." I heard him say.

The girl started crying and ran away from him yelling "I hate you Kakashi Hatake!" all the way down the street.

I frowned. That poor girl. He never does consider to just try it out with a girl.

"What are you staring at, girl?"

I froze and looked up at him. His eyes were as cold as ever. I felt my confidence show a little.

"Why do you always have to be so cold, Hatake?! Can't you be nice to a girl for once in your life!? Why do you have to be such a jackass to girls?!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes. His aura changed quickly. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms.

"What did you just call me, brat?" he growled out.

My eyes widen. I was in deep shit now. "I-I didn't mean to call you that! I promise you it just slipped out on accident!" I cried out.

He rolled his eyes "Sure, like I believe that. Next time you better watch your back. You don't want to mess with me. I'm a higher up, so don't be treating me like you can say whatever you want to me. People like you annoy me. Girls are all the same. You're all weak, stupid, and careless." He turned around and spoke again "Now stay out of my way and leave me the hell alone." and with that he left.

My heart was beating so fast. I've never felt so scared and heart broken in my life.

My crush had called me_ annoying_ and_ weak._

I felt a tear escape my eye, and soon after that, more ran down my face like a waterfall.

I was numb, I couldn't move. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Sayuri? Are you alright?" It was Obito.

I turned around to face him. He gasped. "He, he called me weak Obi. He thinks, thinks I'm annoying."

Obito frowned and pulled me into a warm hug. "It'll be alright Sayu; I will make sure he pays for what he's down to you. I promise you. You have my word."

And with that I cried into his shirt. Wishing the pain of my broken heart would go away. But deep down inside of me, I knew it was going away because I still loved him no matter what pain he caused me.

Sometimes I wonder why girls are attracted to cold-hearted boys. Me being one of them, I still don't know the answer.

People, who are usually cold to other people, always end up having a story behind it. A story that changed them.

I had asked many people about Kakashi and what had made him so cold towards people.

I went to his sensei, which was no other than the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

"Namikaze-san, can I have a word with you?" I asked shyly.

He smiled "Of course, Sayrui-san. What is it?"

I suddenly felt nervous, but pushed it aside quickly "Why is Kakashi-san so cold towards everyone? Did something happen to him?"

Minato raised his eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"I want to help him. He seems lonely and he needs a friend to talk to." I said fiddling with my thumps.

He sighed. He couldn't say no to the little girl. And truth be told, he wanted Kakashi to be more open to him and his teammates.

"It's not place to tell you, but I'll tell you since I trust you will make him more open to people."

I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Well you see, it's his father." Minato said scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widen. "What happened to his father, Namikaze-san?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "His father killed himself."

I gasped "Why?"

"During a mission, he saved a teammate rather than finishing the job he was suppose to do. He was hated by the whole village. They isolated themselves from him, leaving him to be alone and no one to stand by his side. And one day he couldn't take it anymore and he took his life."

My eyes widen. How could the village be so cruel towards their own comrade?

Minato sighed. "When Kakashi found his dad lying on the floor, lifeless. I think he changed and became cold and angry towards the people in the village because of what they made his father do to himself. Sayuri, you need to comfort Kakashi. He needs someone like you. Someone who can care and treat him like a true friend."

I blushed and nodded. "I'll do it Namikaze-san. I'll help him."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Alright, I believe in you. You should get going now. It's getting pretty late."

I furrowed my brows and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. Wow, time can fly by pretty fast.

"Ya, you're right. Have a good night. Namikaze-san!"

He waved goodbye and strolled away.

I started walking away towards the direction of my house. I will help you Kakashi, because I love you.

And for the first time in my life I finally understood what love was. Love was caring and cherishing someone or something that brings happiness to you. And one day, I'll show him what love is.

**Wow! I got this all done tonight XD**

**I don't know if Gai and Anko were in any teams so…I just put them with Sayuri :D**

**Well..I guess that's all :P**

**See ya!**

**-LadyVikin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I also want to thank you guys for the reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Sayuri**

**Chapter Two**

"_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you"_

_-Loretta Young_

**Kakashi's POV**

"Oh my gosh! It's Kakashi-kun! Ami, go over to talk to him!" the leader of the group was pushed out and into the street, scrambling towards him.

I groaned. Not again. This is one thing I hate about strolling along the streets. I only get mobbed by idiotic girls.

I saw inch her way towards me. I placed my hands in my pockets, watching her come towards me.

She bit her lip and started blushing. "Hi Kakashi-kun."

I sighed "What do you want now, Ami?"

"I-I like you a lot, Kakashi-kun, please go out with me?"

I rolled my eyes. She's joking right? Like hell I would go out with her.

"You're joking right? Why would I want to be with a weak girl like you?" I said.

She gasped; tears started forming in her eyes. "But, won't you at least give us a try? Just once?!"

I laughed. "Never in your dreams. Now go away. You're hurting my ears."

And then with that she ran off crying. Not that I cared.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see the girl I met a couple of months back.

"What are you staring at, girl?"

She froze and looked at me. It was that girl from that day a couple months ago

Her green eyes locked onto my black ones. She looked angry from the way that she was looking at me.

"Why do you always have to be so cold, Hatake?! Can't you be nice to a girl for once in your life!? Why do you have to be such a jackass to girls?!" She snapped.

My eyes widen, did she just call me a jackass? I felt anger boil up in me.

"What did you just call me, brat?" I growled out.

She seemed to notice the change in the air, because she looked so frightened. I suddenly felt a little guilty for acting that way towards her, but I didn't care.

"I-I didn't mean to call you that! I promise you it just slipped out on accident!" she cried out.

I rolled my eyes "Sure, like I believe that. Next time you better watch your back. You don't want to mess with me. I'm a higher up, so don't be treating me like you can say whatever you want to me. People like you annoy me. Girls are all the same. You're all weak, stupid, and careless." He turned around and spoke again "Now stay out of my way and leave me the hell alone." and with that I left.

I went home after the whole commotion on the street.

I walked into the apartment. I looked around to see it empty. It felt so dark and gloomy here. It had always been like this ever since dad died.

I sighed and walked in to my bedroom. I lie in bed, looking at the ceiling closing my eyes.

I missed dad. I hate this whole village for hurting him. For making him feel so bad about himself.

I looked over to my right to see the sword that he had gave me before he died. His special sword that he loved.

A tear formed in my eye, feeling it slowly flow down my eye to my chin.

I was really alone. Forever.

**Sayuri's POV**

I sighed for the seventh time today. It's so lonely when Obito and Rin aren't around me.

"Sayuri! Look out!" I heard a voice speak out.

But it was too late. I looked up, panicked, there was a ball of fire heading towards me.

Before I could even blink, a blur of black came in front me and pushed me out of the way.

I groaned when my back hit the hard ground.

I felt heavy weight on my body as I opened my eyes slowly to see no other than Obito.

"Obi..."

He grinned. "You okay, Sayu?" getting off of me and held out a hand to me.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Obi." grabbing his hand as he helped me up.

"Sayuri?"

I looked up to see Rin and Namikaze-san walking towards us with a bored looking Kakashi following them.

Rin smiled and ran towards me, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much! I never get to see you often! How are you?!"

I laughed, "Oh I've missed you too, Rin. I've been you know busy with stuff."

Obito went over to us, "Oi Rin! Don't kill her! She almost died!" he said, trying to split us apart.

Rin gasped, "You almost what?! Who tried to kill you?!"

I smiled weakly, "I didn't almost die, and someone must have been training and got their aiming wrong. I'm fine though. Obi here saved me."

Obito scratched behind his head "Oh it was nothing." a blush then crept its way to his cheeks.

Kakashi snorted, "If there's nothing else to do here, I'm going home."

Everyone look at Kakashi retreating.

I looked over to Rin and Obito.

"Well, I should home as well; mother might be worried about me. Bye guys!"

When arrived home, I saw that there were towers and towers of boxes covering the living room.

"Mom? Why are there so many boxes?" I said, while searching for mother.

I then saw her walk down the hallway with a box in her hands.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Well, we're moving again, sweetie."

I furrowed my brows, "Moving where?"

She sighed, placing the box on top of another box.

"We are moving to Sunagakura. This place has too many memories of your father and I can't take it anymore."

I frowned "But mother! I have friends here! I can't just leave!"

"You can go say goodbye to them, because we are leaving in the morning."

"But mother-"

"Sayuri! There are no buts! Don't argue with me, because you're not going to get you anywhere. Now go say goodbye to your friends."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. I turned around and walked out the door.

"You're what?!"

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah it's true, I'm moving, you guys."

Rin started crying and Obito didn't seem to happy.

"I-I wish you could stay her, Sayuri. I mean you're the bestest friend I've ever had." Rin said, while trying to control her sobs.

Obito was still silent after me telling him. I wonder if he's okay?

After an hour of hearing Rin sobs and hearing tell stories about all three of us, I decided to head home.

"Sayu wait!"

I stopped on my tracks and turned around to see Obi running towards me.

I smiled "What is it Obi?"

He panted, trying to control his breathing for all the running and then looked straight at me, pulling out something from behind him.

It was a bouquet of white lilies.

I gasped and took the flowers. I looked up at Obito. "Obi, you shouldn't have. Thank you."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I knew they were you're favorite. But Sayu, I need to tell you something before you leave." he's tone turned serious, which was unusual coming from him.

"Ya, what is it?"

"Well, I've known you for a while now and I have been with you through hard and tough times. I care about you Sayu. I started getting feelings for you and they become stronger whenever we hung out, whenever I was close to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Sayu I love you."

I gasped in shook. He loves me? "Obi, how long have you felt this way?"

He averted eyes, out of embarrassment. "Ever since the day I met you, well maybe a little bit after I met you."

I smiled sadly at him. "I don't know what to say. Obi, I only love you as a friend, you're like a brother to me. But deep down inside, I wish I loved you the same way.".

He shoulders slumped. "I know you love him, Sayu. But I think it's best for you to move on. He isn't good for you. All he does is hurt you, and I hate seeing you sad. It breaks my heart."

I moved closer to him and pulled him into a warm hug. "I know he hurts me. But now that I'm leaving, I can forget about him. Take care of yourself, Obi." I then planted my lips on his cheek, only for him to move his head to plant his lips on mine.

My eyes widen. He pulled me closer to him. I hesitantly kissed him back and then broke away from him.

"That's my goodbye kiss to you Sayu. Don't you ever forget about me!" and with that, he ran home.

I smiled, as I watched him depart. I placed my index finger on my lips. He stole my first kiss on purpose. But deep down in my heart I was glad it was him.

"Oi, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I gasped and turned around towards the voice.

It was Kakashi.

"I was with a friend."

He raised an amused eyebrow "Is he invisible or something? I see no one."

I felt heat rushing up my neck, "H-he just left a minute ago, actually. I guess it's getting late, I'm going home. Bye Kakashi."

I turned around, heading towards the direction of my house.

I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned my head to the right to see who it was.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you following me, Kakashi? Shouldn't you go home too?"

I heard him snort. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself. Do you know how many creeps are out here at this time of night?"

"I'm fine on my own; I'm not a child you know."

"Could've fooled me. I heard him mutter.

I rolled my eyes, but kept walking.

When I arrived at my house, I turned around to see Kakashi a few feet away from me.

"Well, thanks for 'walking me home' Kakashi, now goodnight."

He nodded and walked away.

I sighed and opened the door. I went straight to my room and walked over to my bed. I lied down and closed my eyes. Fearing for tomorrow, since I'd be leaving for Suna.

I sighed and then found myself slip into a deep slumber.

-Next morning-

I stood by my mother's side as we walked side by side down a street towards the doors leading out of Konoha.

I notice two figures standing there. It was Rin and Obito.

I smiled and waved at them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Obito rolled his eyes, "We're here to see you off duh."

Rin smiled at me. "This would be our last goodbye. I wanted to see you before you left. Here I got you something." she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a little box.

She handed it to me. "This is a token of our friendship. It something to remind you of me when you're gone.

I smiled and opened the box. It was a cherry blossom on a necklace. "Oh it's beautiful Rin! I'll wear it every day. Thank you."

I pulled her into a hug "I'll never forget you! I'll always be thinking of you."

"I'll never forget you either, Sayuri. You're like a sister to me." she said, but I could tell by her voice that she about to breakdown and cry.

I pulled away, giving her a reassuring smile.

I looked over at Obito, who looked so sad. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you too Obi. I'll never forget you either. I love you."

He wrapped his arms tight around me. "I love you too. I'll miss you to most."

I smiled and pulled away.

"Sayuri. I'm afraid it's time to go now, sweetheart. We have a long journey ahead of us." mother said.

I nodded. "Well I guess this is it. Bye Rin and Obi."

They pulled me into a group hug. "Bye Sayuri."

I pulled away from them, and turned around and walked towards my mother.

We gathered all our stuff and headed out the doors.

I tried not to look back. Knowing if I do, I'd run back to them. I had to be strong and push forward.

Maybe I could have a fresh start and become a stronger person.

**Another chapter done XD**

**I was going to just have it only be in Sayuri's POV but I tried out doing Kakashi's POV which I kind of liked. Would you guys like me to do his POV once in a while? Let me know :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**Review's are welcomed ;P**

**-LadyVikin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to thank the following people for reviewing my story: kawaihana, NagariMitsukari12, laaw, and feather. You guys are awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Sayuri**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"_**The most important thing is to enjoy life- to be happy – it's all that matters."**_

_**-Audrey Hepburn**_

It had been a week, since my mother and I left of Suna. We were now at the entrance of the village.

A Suna shinobi walked up to us, "State your business here." he said.

Mother smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper. He took the paper and looked over it. His eyes widen at the words imprinted in the paper and looked up.

"Welcome to Suna, Lady Ume. We've been awaiting your arrival. Lord Kazekage has your house prepared for you. Please follow me."

My mother nodded and looked over to me. "Let's go Sayuri."

I slowly nodded and followed them. I looked at mother and furrowed my brows.

How did they know we were coming? Does mother know the Kazekage well? I shook off my thoughts and kept walking.

I looked around the village. The houses were built in a weird but yet cool way. Most of them were built what looked like sand.

The sand. That's one thing I really despise right now. It was really windy which meant sand being flown in your eyes. I groaned. I wished we moved somewhere that didn't involve sand.

The man stopped in front of one of the sand houses. He turned around and smiled at us. "This will be your home for now on. Everything that you need has already been prepared. And as for you," he looked over at me "the Kazekage would like to see you first in the morning to get you on a team. I hope you ladies enjoy your stay here. I take my leave now." and with that he left.

Mother turned to me and smiled warmly. "I know this is a big change, but at least you can still be a kunoichi. If you would like, after you're finish unpacking, you can go look around the village. Maybe you can make some friends."

I frowned and averted my gaze. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders "I know you're sad, sweetie. But I think this will be a good fresh new start. I don't like seeing you so depressed; it breaks my heart, because I know I can't fix it. So please, promise me you'll move on."

I looked up in her eyes. "I'll try mom. I promise I will."

She smiled and hugged me tight. "Now go start unpacking your things."

I nodded and left the room and headed down the hallway.

This house seemed to be the same size house we had back in Konoha, but this one seemed to be a lot nicer and cleaner.

I went towards the door to the room, where mom had told me would be my room.

I opened the door and gasped in shook. The room was almost the exact copy my old room. The walls were baby blue with the floor being covered with wood. The bed was a twin bed, covered with a light green comforter with two pillows at the base of the bed. The bed looked comfy.

I grinned and walked over to my bed, dropping my suit case on the floor. I sat on my bed, and leaned back. Yup, it was comfy.

I sat up and stood up from the bed, deciding to explore the rest of my room.

After exploring the rest of my room, I started unpacking my suit case and put everything up in its rightful places.

A small blue box caught my eyes as I was unpacking. I smiled weakly. It was the necklace that Rin gave me.

I took the necklace out of the box and walked over to my mirror. I then took the necklace and put it around my neck.

I placed my hand on the cherry blossom charm. I missed Rin and Obito. I wonder what they were doing now.

**Obito's POV**

I hated this. I hated Kakashi. I hated him more for hurting Sayuri. I hated the fact that I'd probably never see her again, because of him.

I clenched my fists as I was walking to the destination where the team was meeting up for their mission.

"Obito. You're two hours late. We were supposed to leave at six. Next time please come early." Minato-sensei said, smiling weakly.

I nodded; I noticed that Kakashi was staring up at the shy. I glared at him. It was all because of him. I would've been with Sayuri; I would've been the one that she loved. But, no. She loved him first, and she still loved him after he rejected and hurt her. I will make you pay Kakashi, just you wait.

"Obito! Come on, why are you spacing out?! We have to go." Rin said, motioning to me to start going.

I nodded and ran to catch up with them.

When we reached our destination point, we stopped and Minato-sensei gave us the details of the mission.

"We are to destroy Kannabi Bridge. For this mission, Kakashi will be the leader, since he recently became jounin. So please follow his orders."

I snorted, "Like I'd ever follow any orders he had given to me."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me, "Stop being an idiot. We are on a mission. Shinobi rule number 26 'A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions'. So think before you say something."

I glared at him. "Tch, whatever."

Kakashi, Rin, and I were walking on a little pond. Minato-sensei went around to go to the bridge, while we went to go eliminate the enemy.

Kakashi suddenly stopped and looked up. I looked up as well to see bamboo logs coming towards.

I made some quick hand signs "Fireball jutsu!"

I then blew fire out of my mouth and set the logs on fire, letting them fall on to the pond.

A guy, who was hiding behind a bush, jumped out, getting his swords ready for action. Kakashi seemed to get the invitation and grabbed two kunai, while running towards the man.

While them two attacked, I heard a scream from behind me. Rin. I turned around fast to see her being slung over a shoulder of a buff guy, who seemed to be an enemy. I growled and ran to get her, but it was too late, the man had jumped into the air before I got to him.

"We got the girl. Let's go now." The man said.

The man fighting Kakashi stopped and nodded. "See ya later, brats." and with that, they disappeared.

I clenched my fists and started walking towards the bank of the pond.

"Obito, where do you think you're going? We have a mission to complete. Minato-sensei said we were to meet up with him."

I spun around to face him, glaring him down. "You're really that worried about completing the mission more than worrying about Rin?!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "A shinobi should always put his mission first. We can get her after we complete the mission."

"What kind of captain are you?! Rin is captured and she could die! If you won't go, then I will! I will never leave a comrade behind. Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends are worst than scum. I'd rather break the rules, than be named a scum."

After I said that, I left.

It took a few moments to find the place where Rin could be.

I stood on the branch, looking out to see if there were any enemies.

"Obito, look out!"

I spun my head around to see no other than Kakashi, who was blocking the man who was about to attack me. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He looked over to me. "I'm the captain today. Meaning I have to responsible for whatever happens to my teammates."

I smirked. I must have got to him.

"Tch, you brats annoy me. You should really pay more attention to your enemy." and right when he said that, he grabbed another sword and stroked at Kakashi's eye. He screamed in agony and placed his hand over his left side of his face.

My eyes widen. "Kakashi! Are you alright?!" I said, as I went to catch him before he fell off the tree branch.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he muttered, I could tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice.

I stood up and faced the man, glaring at him. "I'll make you pay for what you've done, bastard." I pointed my kunai at him. "You will die!"

I suddenly felt something different in my eyes. I could see better, a lot better at that. My sharingan awakened. I grinned and then charged at him.

Before he could even realize I was coming at him in heart breaking speed, I stabbed him. He spat out blood and fell down, dead.

I looked over to Kakashi and strolled over to him.

He had already bandaged his eye, using the medical kit Rin had got him.

I offered my hand to him; he looked up at me oddly.

I grinned "Let's go get Rin."

He nodded, grabbing my hand to pull him up.

As we entered the rocky cave, I saw Rin, tied up to a chair across the room. My eyes roamed over her. I narrowed my eyes, her chakra seemed disturbed.

"Hey Kakashi, she's under a genjutsu. Her chakra is disturbed."

He nodded in understanding, as we started walking towards her.

"I'm surprised you won against the boss. He was the strongest of us. But I guess now I have to end you." the bulky man said, charging towards us.

I smirked, grabbing my kunai and headed towards him as well. (A/N: I'm not good with fighting scenes XD So...I'm just going to skip at the part after the defeat him. I'm sure you guys have already seen all of Naruto so far, so you would have see the fighting scene :D)

After the man was down, I ran over to Rin. "Release!"

She then snapped her head up, looking at me with her dazed eyes.

"Obito?" she whispered. I grinned and nodded.

"Let's get out of here and meet up with sensei." she nodded and stood up beside me.

But as soon as we were about to head out, the unthinkable happened. The ceiling of the cave started rumbling. It seemed like we fell for a trap.

"We have to make a run for it! Hurry!" Kakashi yelled out. Rin and I nodded and started running towards the entrance.

Kakashi got hit in the head by a rock and fell down.

My eyes widen as I saw a huge rock, falling down towards him. I had to do something and fast!

I ran to Kakashi, and pushed him out of the rocks way.

"Obito!" I heard Rin cry out.

I felt numb. It was hard for me to breathe. I looked over at Rin, who was crying her out and holding my hand.

I then looked over to Kakashi, who was trying not to cry. I saw him move towards the rock, trying to push it off me.

"Kakashi…there's no sense of doing that. You're not strong enough to push it off..." I mumbled out.

He moved away from the rock, clenching his fists.

"I'm not going to make it. Kakashi, I was the only one on our team who didn't give you a gift, for becoming a jounin. I'm going to give you my sharingan."

His eyes widen. "Obito, you don't have to-"

"No, I will do it. Rin…do you think you could…" I looked over to her, her eyes were widening as well, and she slowly nodded, getting her medical kit from her pouch.

It was dark now. I felt like I was about to slip into the light and be gone forever.

I wasn't ever going to see my family and friends now. Or Sayuri.

"Kakashi…do me a favor and protect Rin." I said.

"I will, I promise I will, Obito." he said softly.

"Rin, stay strong. When you see Sayuri, tell her that I never stopped thinking of her. Tell her that I loved her."

Rin squeezed my hand tighter. "I will, Obi" she muttered out.

After a few moments, more rumblings occurred.

"You guys need to leave, right now." I said.

"But Obi-"

"Come on Rin. He's right, we need to go or we'll be caved in." Kakashi said.

I felt her hesitantly let go of my hand. "Bye Obi, I'll never forget you. I'll miss you." she said.

And with that, they left, leaving nothing of their traces behind.

_Sayuri, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will be able to look over you now. Making sure you're safe and sound. I'll never stop loving you._

_Goodbye everyone._

**Sayuri's POV**

I smiled. Their probably eating at a dango shop or something.

One day I will go back to Konoha and see them.

**So, who was it? :D**

**I had a little trouble trying to write in Obito's POV, but I think it was worth it **

**I will say that Kakashi will have his own POV next chapter so stay tuned for that!**

**Have a fantastic day!**

**-LadyVikin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**School has been very hectic lately and I had no time to update! So I'm sorry DX**

**I will have time to possibly update two chapters this week, because I'm out of school this week so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I just own my OC's :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Everything to those who wait – Mother Gothel from Tangled**_

3rd POV

It was a cold and rainy day. No children were out on the playground. No mothers were out going shopping in the market. No fathers were out working that day.

Today was the saddest day for some people. Mostly for the Uchiha clan and Team Minato.

Today was the day of Konoha's loud mouth and the most cheerful shinobi. Obito Uchiha.

Family members stood side by side, mourning over the deceased boy.

The members of the Obito's team stood there as well. Rin had her head bent with tears flowing down her face. Minato stood beside her and hugged her in comfort. But there seemed to be a member missing. Kakashi didn't come.

That said boy was walking down a street of Konoha. Hands in his pockets, head down low. He hadn't had much sleep since the day Obito died. He found it hard to even concentrate on things after that day.

It was the day that would change his life forever.

Kakashi's POV

His lifeless body under that rock was still stuck in my mind.

I had never felt so scared and useless in my life. I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him.

It was my entire fault. I didn't listen to him. I shouldn't have argued with him.

Everything around me always crash down.

In the end, I'm always found alone.

Sayuri's POV

I was walking around the village. I took the offer from mom and decided to go meet some new people.

I had come across a small park. There were some children playing around, they were laughing and seemed to be having a fun time.

I smiled, thinking about my childhood and how I missed it so. I started walking towards a swing set, when I was tackled to the ground.

"Ooof!" I groaned out as my side had a hard impact to the hard ground.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see you there!"

I heard a boy say. He held out his hand to me, which I gladly took.

As I stood up, I dusted off my clothes. "It's fine. I guess I am that invisible." I said, as I glanced up at him.

He had black hair, which looked disheveled, shiny green eyes. He was kind of cute.

He smirked down at me, "Checking me out already? I guess girls can't resist my charm. I'm Keito Ike by the way. What's your name, beautiful?"

I raised an eyebrow. So he is one of those guys? Great. "I'm Sayuri."

He grinned. "What a beautiful name! Would you do me the honor of going out with my tonight?"

I scoffed. "Never in your wildest dreams, idiot!" and with that I marched off.

"Ahh come one, babe! Just one date!" I heard him yell.

I simply ignored him and continued walking.

"Wow, you're the first girl to reject him."

I stopped walking and snapped my head towards the speaker.

It was a girl about my age.

She had light brown hair, which was tied up in a bun that sat on top of her head. She also had a Suna hitai-ate secured around her head, showing that she was a Suna shinobi. She had a simple light blue tank top on with khaki shorts and sandals.

"Who are you?"

She smiled at me and walked towards me with her hand stretched out towards me. "I'm Hana. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

I returned the smile and shook her hand. "No, I just moved here from Konoha. I'm Sayuri."

She raised an eyebrow. "Konoha? That's far from here. Well since you're new here. Would you like me to show you around?"

I nodded my head. "Yes I'd like that."

As we walked down the sandy streets, Hana pointed out some buildings, the Kazekage's tower, a dango shop, and some other places.

Hana stopped walking and looked over to me. "How about we go grab something to eat? I'm starving!"

I was about to say something, but stopped when a grumble was heard. I blushed and nodded in agreement.

She grinned and dragged me to the nearest restaurant.

We sat at a table, awaiting a waiter to come and take our orders.

"So, do you know what team you're going to be on?"

I shook my head. "No, I was only told to go visit the Kazekage tomorrow."

Hana smiled at me. "I hope you get out on my team! My team had recently lost a member."

I frowned. "What happened to the member?"

Hana narrowed her eyes. "She was way too clingy to Yashamaru-kun! We would always end up getting in trouble because she was always distracting us, well mainly him, from our missions. Sensei said it would be best if she was off the squad. God, I really hated her so much!"

I smirked. "Were you jealous that she was clinging onto the precious Yashamaru-kun?"

She gasped and averted her eyes to the ground. "W-what?! I don't like him, no way! She just annoyed me! That's all!"

I laughed. "It's so obvious!"

A waiter finally came and asks for our orders.

After eating our meal in silence, I decided to head back home, since it was getting late. I gave my goodbyes to Hana and went home.

As I came into the house, I slipped off my sandals and slipped on my slippers. I suddenly noticed another pair of sandals was placed there. Hmm, someone must be here.

I heard giggling coming towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

I slowly walked towards to the kitchen, stopping and standing against the wall to hear a conversation.

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun! You never fail to amuse me. But seriously, what's the real reason of you being here?" my mother said.

The man, Jiraiya, grunted. "I was hoping you would forget why I was here, but I guess no choice. How is Sayuri? I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

My eyes widen at this. How did the Jiraiya guy know my name?

Mother seemed to stop what she was doing, because I heard soft patting of feet trailing towards the table, where I assumed the Jiraiya guy was.

"She's doing just fine. "Mother said.

"Does she know about me?" he said.

Mother sighed. "No, she doesn't. But, I'm glad you decided to stop by. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"I think it would be best if she traveled with you for a little bit. You could get to know her, and make up for the years you lost. It would be good for her to know that her father didn't pass away. She needs to know the truth."

I was consumed with shock. My father was alive this whole time?! I clenched my fists, she lied to me. She kept this from me this whole time.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" he said, his voice sounded like he was in utter shook.

"It would be good for her." mom said.

Before he spoke another word, I marched into the kitchen.

"You lied to me?! How could you, mom!" I yelled.

Mom stared at me in utter shook and surprise. "Sayuri, please let me explain." she said, softly.

I ignored her and turned towards the man.

"Are you really my father? Or is this some kind of bad joke?" I spat.

He smiled at me, sadly. "Yes, I'm your father."

I felt tears stream down my face. My body was shaking in shook and anger.

"You left us. You left mom and me. How could you do that?! Do you know how much we went through?! Mom was heartbroken; you left her to be alone. What kind of man are you?!"

He sighed. "I know, Sayuri. When you get older, I'll explain everything to you. But for now, I'm not leaving you two ever again. That's a promise."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dear, you father is one of the legendary sannin. He couldn't be with us all the time. He's a shinobi after all. I know this a lot to take in, but you need to calm down."

My eyes widen. My father was one of the legendary sannin?! He must be really strong.

He sat up from the chair and held his arms wide open. "Now, how about a big family hug?! What do you say?!"

Mom pushed me towards him, while she also walked to him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the two of us. I slowly hugged him back.

I knew I couldn't be mad at him forever; he was my father after all. But one day, he'll have to do something to make me forgive him.

But right now, I would enjoy this moment with him. We could finally be a family.

I wasn't all alone anymore.

Obito's POV (Hope you didn't think I wasn't going to add him XD)

I groaned as I opened my right eye. Where am I? Am I in heaven?

I couldn't move my body nor could I feel it. I was numb all over.

"You're finally awake I see"

I looked over to see an old man with long white hair, glancing down at me.

"Where am I, gramps? Am I dead?" I croaked out.

"No, you're not dead. I saved you from dying. You should be very thankful of me."

I sighed in relief. I looked over at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm just someone who saved you. That's all you need to worry about."

"Why did you save me? I'm nothing important. I mean I just awakened my sharingan."

The old man, slowly walked towards the dark area of the cave. "You will be of use of me. You will help me with a plan that I've created. A plan that would change this sicken world."

Wow, this man sounded crazy. I relaxed in the bed for awhile.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I had to go back to Konoha. I had to see Rin, Kakashi, and sensei. More importantly, I had to see Sayuri.

I tried to sit up, failing to do so; I just rolled off the bed and landed on the ground.

"You can't leave this place. You aren't fully recovered yet." the old man said.

I growled at him. "I don't care for whatever you want me for! I have friends and family who are probably worried sick of me. I have to go back home!" I said, while pushing myself to squirm forward.

Don't you worry everyone! I'm coming back.

**I know this wasn't a long chapter. It's all I could get done!**

**I want to start doing something new, just to talk to you guys :D It's going to be like a question thingy after ever chapter. :P**

**Question: **_**Who's your favorite character of Naruto? And why?**_

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D Reviews are welcomed**

**-LadyVikin**


End file.
